Egyptian Angels
by Kaylor
Summary: Upon the most fearful of things, a young girl finds her yami in... a mailbox!? Is Kaiba falling in love and doesn't know it? Will Yugi ever show his feelings? Upon all the things you'd epect, this is one crazy fic. R+R plz
1. intro

Ok, ok. I'm new here. This is my first fic, so don't flame me. I will improve while working on it. The plot will thicken too after a chapter or two. I'm that's that great of a writer.. Yami Kaylor: *snicker snicker*  
  
  
  
Seto woke up to his alarm clock, thinking of the day ahead of him. Great, he thought. Have to go to school, then work, and I promised Mokuba that I would spend time with him. But he smiled at one thought. He'd be able to meet the new girl at school today. (And how many times have I've seen that?) He got up, and got dressed into his school uniform. Unlike other guys, his shirt was tucked in, and his jacket zipped up nicely. He walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, where Mokuba was sitting at the counter, having breakfast. "Ready for school Mokuba?" He asked his little brother. "Ya." Mokuba said, sighing. He thought school was boring. Seto thought that too. "Well, Come on. Lets go before we get late." He grabbed his coffee cup, walking towards the door. He was walking towards his limo, his little brother following, when he saw someone walking nearby. It wasn't Yugi or his little dog-ridden, friendship- loving gang. It was just that new girl. Seto smirked. This was the perfect time to talk to her, but he couldn't. Mokuba was tugging at his sleeve to get in. He did, putting his coffee down. "So anything you want to do after work Mokuba?" "I don't know big brother." Mokuba said, wondering what to do. "Well, we'll think of something"  
  
School was just as boring as ever. Fortunately, Seto's last class was advanced math. At least he'd learn something today, he thought while walking to class. He sat down, pulling out his book, waiting for the professor to write down some equations. But the professor didn't. Instead, he went outside the door for a second, and came back in. "Class, I'd like to meet our newest transfer student from the U.S." The new girl walked in, looking a little shy. "Now, tell the class your name" She shuffled her feet a little. "I- I'm Lia, Lia Kontacki." "Well Lia, just pick a seat, and pull out your book." The professor said, returning to the chalkboard. She walked to an empty seat by Seto, pulling out her book. Seto just looked at the chalkboard, ignoring the new girl, but he had this feeling, a feeling at the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was; he just thought it was indigestion.  
  
When class ended, Lia grabbed her stuff, and ran off. She grabbed a CD player from her bag, playing some songs she used to listen on her favorite radio. She pulled of that retched; pick jacket, her outfit now a casual blue skirt with a white shirt. She sang along with the song she was listening to, putting away the jacket.  
  
Seto was in his limo, looking at his laptop. The limo came to a stop, when he looked outside. The new girl was walking down, listening to something, and singing along. He thought it was just one of those songs from the radio. He rolled down his window for fresh air, hearing her sing.  
  
I got a disease Deep inside me Makes me feel uneasy baby I can't live without you Tell me what I am supposed to do about it Keep your distance from it Don't pay no attention to me I got a disease I think that I'm sick But leave me be while my world is coming down on me You taste like honey, honey Tell me can I be your honey Be, be strong Keep telling myself it that won't take long till I'm free of my disease!  
  
This is different he thought. It wasn't anything he heard from around. Must have been those US songs that don't get released till next year. But the singing was pretty good. The song had some emotion to it, like someone did have a disease. He rolled his window back, going back to his work.  
  
Ya, that's the intro, trust me, it's going to be much better as I go along.  
  
Yami Kaylor: pffttttt, you have trouble just playing games. Me: do not!  
  
~~Bicker goes on~~ 


	2. first days

K: Ok, second chapter thank the lord. Yami K: you were playing videogames K: shut up! Now, if you got confused about the disease paragraph, well, lemme rewrite it so you can see it properly.  
  
I got a disease  
  
Deep inside me  
  
Makes me feel uneasy baby  
  
I can't live without you  
  
Tell me what I am supposed to do about it  
  
Keep your distance from it  
  
Don't pay no attention to me  
  
I got a disease  
  
I think that I'm sick  
  
But leave me be while my world is coming down on me  
  
You taste like honey, honey  
  
Tell me can I be your honey  
  
Be, be strong  
  
Keep telling myself it that won't take long till  
  
I'm free of my disease  
  
***********  
  
Lia walked into her small home, putting her bag near her desk heading for the kitchen. She pulled out a small snack, thinking of her first day.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
She was walking towards school, making a face at the pink Jacket she wore.  
  
Stopping at a walk stop, she saw a black limo stop near the elementary school. Dropping off a little boy with black hair, and luminous blue eyes. An older person came out, ruffling the little boys hair. How cute, she thought, pulling out her CD player. Looking at it, she started missing her old home. She had the best radio station set there. Plus, she missed her best friend in New York.  
  
Amanda was the only person that knew of her secret. She was an angel. No, really. Lia sacrificed her memories to save Amanda's brother. In return, she was given a special gift, and Jack's life was saved. Of course, she only told Amanda, and Jack doesn't even remember the incident. Lia only remembered it vaguely, and she had these weird dreams, some of pain, awful memories, though she didn't know it, some of happy times when she was still a little girl.  
  
She looked at the charm bracelet, holding seven Egyptian charms.  
  
The eye of Horus, The reed of the Nile, Throne of the pharaoh, staff of the priest, stone of the palace, boat of Ra, the sun god, and wing of Vulture.  
  
She loved that bracelet, it was from her mother after a trip, but she didn't remember how her mother looked like, or why she gave it, all she remembered was a soft voice telling her it's a gift. She walked inside of the school, well, not walked, but was pushed in. It was very crowded in the halls, and she had to push through to get to class. Someone knocked her over, causing Lia to fall. She expected to hit the hard floor, but she felt strong arms catch her.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" A voice from behind said. It had a street accent to it. The kid helped her up, smiling. "Arigatou." Lia bowed lightly to him. Spotting the kid that pushed her. It was a very cute guy. Had black hair, but his eyes were not of a normal color, they were red.  
  
"By the way, name's Joey" He grinned.  
  
"Thank you Joey. I need to get to Science class, I'll talk to you later?"  
  
"Ya. Hey, maybe you want to meet my buds at break?" He asked  
  
"Sure. Talk there. Bye" Lia started walking off, feeling joyous that she made a new friend.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
*************  
  
K: well? Did you like it? R+R! Yami k: Bet they won't..But go ahead anyways K: like I said, R+R please! 


	3. mailboxes?

K: ~pigs out on sugar~  
  
Yami K: Due to the fact that Kaylor has gone sugar high, ill be working on the fiction.  
  
K: sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar sugar!  
  
Yami K: -_- R+R plz  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Life came to a smooth routine for Lia and her new friends. It was almost the same, classes, hanging around at the game shop, and doing the usual chores in her small apartment. Of course that came to a full stop one day, when the most be wild thing happened.  
  
She was just getting her mail at the office, when she saw the strangest thing in there. She pulled out what looked like a medallion.  
  
"What's this doing in here?" She asked herself. Its didn't look like those Greek medallions in the museum, it had an Egyptian boat on one side, and the Horus eye on the other. The rims were covered in Hieroglyphics.  
  
"Strange.." She thought, as walking back up, holding her mail in one hand, and the medallion in another. Lia was looking at it with pure interest. It looked like it was recently made, not old and rusty as some artifacts in the Domino museum. It was also quite strange to find something like this in the mailbox. She never got anything like this through the mail, since her abusive father sent her money to support her apartment. (AN: That's because he wants to keep her in Domino for a while. And he was not very nice to her when Lia was little. Ya, very abusive person. I mean come on; the guy abandoned her in NYC!)  
  
Putting the mail on the kitchen counter, she sat at the table, looking at it. A book about Hieroglyphics sitting nearby. Looking back from the medallion to the book, she was able to write down what the meaning was.  
  
"Now. I think this is what it says. Reed of the Nile, Throne of the queen, release the spirit that's held inside of thee. What? The spirit within thee? I don't get-"  
  
There was a glow from the medallion. It grew brighter and brighter until Lia had to drop it to cover her eyes. A flash came from the medallion, making her cover her eyes. When Lia was able to see again, there was a woman standing there, dressed Egyptian style, the clothing stained with a deep red blood. Her long ash-black hair was neatly down behind. Her eyes were a piercing violent violet, with a tint of green in them. Lia fell back within her chair. Standing up quickly, and took a step back.  
  
"W-who, are you?" Lia stuttered.  
  
"I am upon the spirit of the chosen angel of Egypt." She said, standing like a princess.  
  
"No, no. You got to be kidding. Me, an angel from Egypt?" Lia gave a nervous laugh. "I thought I was a New York angel." She gave a nervous smile.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
The only person that saw the flash from her window was Kaiba. He was heading for his company, when he saw the flash of light from the window. He knew that was Lia's place, and during breaks he'd hear the stories of her in New York. He thought about going to see what happened, but that feeling in the pit of his stomach hit him again. He ignored it again, and walked into the office. An old lady was sitting at a desk, fiddling with a pen. He walked over, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"What room does Lia Kontacki in?"  
  
The lady looked up. "Room 21. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm here to speak with her." And he walked off. The lady just blinked, and went back to her pen.  
  
Seto walked over to room 21, knocking on it. That feeling came back, but he shook it off. Then he had a second thought. Why did he come here? She would probably think that he was here for something. Kaiba, being the genius, thought of a good excuse for the situation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lia took a couple of deep breaths, taking in just what happened, when she heard knocking on the door. She went over to the door and opened it, seeing Kaiba there.  
  
"Oh, hello Kaiba. How come you're here?" She asked, slight curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Oh. Well, it seems that I have left my math book at the school, and it is closed for the weekend. Do you mind if I borrow your book for the weekend?" He said, smiling to himself.  
  
"Well, ok. I've done my homework anyways. Just bring it back on Monday. I don't have the money to replace it." She walked off for a second, leaving the hallway clear. At first, Kaiba thought that he saw someone else. Someone with black hair, and violent violet eyes. But he blinked, and they were gone. He shook this off, reminding himself not to drink coffee next week. Lia came back, handing the book to him.  
  
"Thank you. I'll make sure this gets back to you on Monday." He started walking off, feeling a blush on his face. Where did that come from, he thought, walking down the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami K: Does Kaiba have a crush on Lia? How will this spirit of the medallion come in handy? Where did this artifact come from?  
  
K: SUGAR!  
  
Yami K: I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.If Kaylor ever gets off sugar. 


	4. The story

Ok. I'd like to clear a few things off. One, the person that pushed her had the black hair and red eyes back in chapter three. Two, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time; I had to study for midterms. And three, id like to thank coolies for helping me out on this!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lia shut the door quietly, turning to the bloodstained spirit. She walked back over to the kitchen, grabbing the medallion. The spirit stayed silent, with an intense look on her face. There was a bit of silence. Lia spoke first.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
The spirit chuckled. "I am your dark side. Or as some would call it, yami." Lia stared at her for several moments. "I need to lie down." She headed for the bathroom, grabbing some aspirin and water, and then sat at the couch. The spirit chuckled. "Your medicine wont help, but what I'm going to tell you will."  
  
Lia looked up. "Ok then. Tell the story."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the young CEO was about to leave the building, his body swerved around the other way, and walked back to Lia's door. /What's with me? /  
  
He thought as had his ear pressed against the door. Kaiba heard a chilling voice, the kind that makes the back of your neck crawl. As much as he hated eavesdropping at someone's door, he couldn't pull himself away.  
  
His fingers were digging through his pockets to find his spy ear bit he made as extra turning tech class yesterday. Slipping it on easily, he pressed his ear back to the door, amazed about what he heard next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The spirit took a deep breath. "Four thousand years ago, a great and powerful evil rose from the ashes of defeat. The return of the shadow realm arrived. Neither army nor sorcerer could defeat it. All of Egypt, and the world, were in danger.  
  
In yet of all the sorrow and hunger a simple thief had stolen an item from the market. The thief had stolen but a powerful item. It gave them extraordinary powers. Unfortunately.. the army abused her into using them to defeat it. The evil was defeated, but the thief died of heart failure.  
  
Her soul was cast into the item at its own will; to one day seek freedom from Egypt. Centuries past, and the soul waited, and waited. Until this day they have been waiting to be free." The spirit trailed off, finally ending her story.  
  
Lia put her water down. "So you're, that thief? The one who saved Egypt."  
  
"Yes, but I do not know whether our crossings where pure luck, or fate. That is for god to know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba heard it all, the chilling voice, the story, everything. It was nerve racking. He got up hastily, grabbing the math book he almost forgot, and raced down the stairs. He had to tell Yugi about this. It was too much to handle, but if he told him, who knows what that.. thing will do!  
  
When he returned to his mansion, he immediately sat at the guest couch. His hands kept shaking, and they felt cold. Kaiba looked at a nearby window, his reflection showing he was quite pale, even though he felt flushed from running. /That's it! I'm defiantly not drinking coffee next week. /  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon the following Monday, it wasn't the best Monday for Kaiba. He dragged himself into the school, looking quite tired, since he couldn't sleep over the weekend. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, too tired to think, when something really flat and really hard hit him square in the face. He fell back, and before his mind fell into blackness, he asked himself / Why me? /  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? What did you think of it? Was it good? Please R+R!!! It would be so great. 


	5. Kiss

Meep. I never thought Id write it so quickly. anyway, I do hope you like this one as well. And for once I have yugi in this! ^.^ As always R+R!  
  
/thoughts / //yami to hikari // ~Hikari to yami ~  
  
Chapter 5: Feelings of two for one  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi saw Kaiba getting hit with the heavy English book that Honda carried around with him. Even though it was an accident, Yugi couldn't help giggling to himself about it, seeing Kaiba with such a dazed look on.  
  
// Aibou, what are you laughing about? //  
  
~Kaiba just got hit with Honda's English book. ~  
  
// For once the genius wasn't paying attention. //  
  
~You can say that again! ~  
  
Honda was pretty surprised when he found a dazed Kaiba on the floor, but he was laughing to himself. Jou and Lia walked over. Joey laughed himself silly. On the other hand, Lia was looking over him, a bit concerned.  
  
"I think he might of passed out guys." She had a bit of concern in her face.  
  
Jou just kept laughing "Nah. He's ok. He'll be fine!" And he practically skipped off to class. Honda left as well, smiling to himself. Yugi was the last guy to leave, thinking Kaiba might wake up pretty soon.  
  
//You think we should go back hikari? //  
  
~Na. I think he'll be ok~  
  
Lia looked around the empty halls. "Well, guess its up to me to take him to the nurse." She took his bag pack, setting it against his locker, and then lifting him up so she could walk him there; hand around his waist to support him. She walked slowly, looking around for the nurse's office.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked herself, looking down one of the halls. She's seen it, somewhere! If only she remembered.  
  
Lia's POV  
  
Damnit! Where's the nurse's office? Man, if I only asked Yugi or the others. What am I saying!? My aunt taught me first aid! But Kaiba only passed out, maybe from lack of sleep, or that blow Honda gave him.I don't know. All I know is that the best place for him is at the nurse's at the moment. That is, if I can ever find it. Damn, this guys heavy, what does he eat?  
  
End of POV  
  
Kaiba started to stir, sort of. His eyes came into focus, looking down. The first words he muttered were  
  
"Put me down."  
  
Lia realized that he stirred when he said something, and instinctively let go. Kaiba's back slid down the lockers, sitting down. Lia sat down in front of him on her legs, a look of concern yet again on her face, yet a hint of curiosity in them. He looked up into her meadow green eyes. They looked so innocent, yet held much sad wisdom in them. Kaiba's eyes went from that ice blue to a soft royal blue he gazed to what he thought was an angel.  
  
He leaned over quietly, giving a light kiss. Yet it lasted longer then it was intended. Lia blushed furiously as she pulled back, and stood up.  
  
"I think you can get to the office on your own now."  
  
Kaiba stood up. "Ya. And, thanks for earlier."  
  
She blushed again. "It was nothing."  
  
"I'll... see you later than?"  
  
"Um. sure..."  
  
He walked off to the office, having that feeling in his stomach again. He finally realized why it does this to him. He had a crush and didn't even know it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi saw the whole thing from around the corner. It absolutely tore his little heart to bits. He regretted deciding to go back and help. He walked back to Science class, a tear silently streaming down his check.  
  
//Yugi? What's wrong? // Yami asked from his soul room, feeling something wet and invisible against his own check.  
  
~ Nothing Yami. Nothing at all~ He wiped the tear away, hoping Yami wouldn't notice the disappointment in his voice. Well of course  
  
Yami did notice, he was able to pick it up when Yugi felt emotional. He had a knack for it. He hoped that it wasn't too bad. Yami loved the little guy like a brother, and hoped that nothing dramatic will happen. (Aw, such a sweet guy he is. WAIT! What am I saying? I'm a Kaiba fan! : Glomps:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There! What did you guys think? I do hope its better. Please read and review!!! ^__^ 


	6. jigsaw puzzles

Buahahahahahaha! I shall now make the next chapter of my fic! It shall be more plot tethering than ever! ^_^  
  
Yami Kay: Yah right.  
  
Well it will! : Whacks yami over the head:  
  
Yami Kay: @_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Upon the return home to school, Yugi just couldn't take his mind off the scene that he saw at school. It boggled his mind. 'How could she?' He thought. Well, maybe it's because yugi hasn't told his feelings to her before. He could remember when Yami came into his room one time and found poems all over the floor! Yugi chuckled to himself about it, the look on his face when he saw all those poems.  
  
"Hi grandpa." Yugi said as he walked into the Kama* game shop.  
  
"Why hello Yugi. Why such the long face?" His grandpa asked, putting away extra boxes of trading cards. He walked over to the counter to listen.  
  
"Well, there's this girl at my school that I really like, but I think that she likes another person." Of course it was most of the truth, but he wasn't going to tell his grandpa on what he saw earlier.  
  
Grandpa smiled "I know just the thing. This is how I showed my feeling to your grandmother, even though I haven't told the story to you..." He pulled out a box, and opened it, revealing a blank jigsaw puzzle. "All you have to do is write your feelings into the puzzle, break it up, and send it to her." Yugi gave a big smile.  
  
"This is perfect Grandpa! Thanks for the help!" Grabbing the puzzle, he ran up the stairs and into his room. He sat at the small desk and pulled out a pen. He thought for a few minutes, pulling out nothing but blanks.  
  
"But what do I write about?" He put the pen down, and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what to write. "What to write, what to write." He suddenly had an idea. A poem! He grabbed the pen again and a sheet of paper to write in down on. After several tries he had the perfect poem. He wrote it very neatly on the jigsaw puzzle.  
  
He looked over it.  
  
The color of your eyes gives me the sight of spring  
  
The smoothness of your hair like silk  
  
Upon the misty darkness transparent wing light your way  
  
I wish to see you, to hold you within my arms  
  
From Yugi Moto  
  
Yugi smiled to himself. This poem defiantly showed his feeling to Lia. He separated the pieces and wrapped it in a box with blue and silver wrapping. This was going to be the best gift he had ever given to a girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School was just busier than ever! The halls were absolutely crowded, nothing but seas of blue and pink uniforms were seen around the hallways. Yugi had just gotten into class and put the gift under her desk. It was Lia's homeroom desk, so it was a perfect place to find it before class. He gave himself a big grin. Its perfect, he thought sitting into his own seat before the crowd came in.  
  
Jounouchi (Yay I can spell his name right!) walked over, spotting the big redness in his face.  
  
"Hey Yugi, you sick or something?" Yugi looked up, smiling still  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why all the redness in your face?"  
  
Yugi blushed even more "Can you keep a secret?" He bent over and whispered into Jou's ear about what he did.  
  
"No way! The new girl!?" Yugi nodded. "How can you go for a girl like her? You've only known her for a few weeks!"  
  
"Well, when I'm around her, I get this feeling like I'm all cuddly and you have that feeling like their the right person. I can't really describe this feeling. It's all. Warm."  
  
"Man Yug, you've gone nuts."  
  
"I don't know, maybe I have."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
But Lia didn't get the gift. By Lunch Yugi found out that she was out sick. It sank his heart a little since she wouldn't find out until tomorrow. Yugi sighed walking down the street back to his house. Another unsuccessful day for him. How wonderful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lia sat at the couch all bundled in blankets and sipping hot tea. She wanted to go to bed and go to sleep, but these weird dreams keep waking her up. Over and over she sees the scene where a pharaoh sat at the great throne, below him kneels his advisor, all bloody and bandaged up. The pharaoh said something, and a swirl of black surrounded the floor, engulfing the advisor.  
  
She shuddered. "There just funny dreams. I probably stayed up too late last night." She sipped more tea as her spirit form (a.k.a her yami) came floating over "Have you been getting strange dreams?" Lia nodded.  
  
"Yah. It's always the same scene. The pharaoh, the advisor, and the black hole. Do you know what they mean?"  
  
Her spirit nodded "Yes. It's an old love tale in Egypt and how the pharaoh loved this girl from a far away land, but his advisor loved her too. They dueled for the right to her. And the pharaoh won. For his loss the advisor was sent to the shadow realm, as of all who lose to the pharaoh." She closed her eyes, visualizing the tale in her head. "It's a wonderful tale, and the moral that comes from it, in a way, ' be careful what you love and who loves them'."  
  
"Then, why am I having this?" She looked up.  
  
"Maybe because there are two people who love you that are like the pharaoh and the advisor." She started floating off "I'm hungry."  
  
Lia looked down at her cup. "Yugi and Kaiba..." She murmured to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha, long chapter for me! I do hope you like it. I worked hard for it. So if you want more make more reviews! ^_^  
  
R+R peeps!! 


End file.
